Stuffed
by alexreiter
Summary: For years the animatronics have been stuffing what they thought to be endoskeletons. But what happens when they discover that those weren't endoskeletons behind those doors?
1. Phone guy

Authors note: This is my first ever fanfic. Please tell me what you think.

Phone Guy's POV

Here I was. My fourth night of my third week here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Tonight the animatronics have been particularly annoying tonight. I was at 3am and I only had 10% power left. I knew I wasn't going to make it. On yeah. The message. I pressed record on the machine.

"Hello,hello? Hey!, wow. Day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen. I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *bang* Its-its been a bad night here for me. Um, I-Im kinda glad I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang* Maybe sometime uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room. *bang* Im gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there *jingle plays* *moan* in no.

I saw a certain yellow chicken screeching in my face. I felt it drag me down the hall.

Chica's POV

I found another endoskeleton in the back room. Why did they always get so scared? "Freddy! I found the endo!" I called. I dragged it backstage and Freddy began putting it in the suit.

Phone guy's POV

I came to and felt metal pins and blood running down my arms. I saw Freddy holding an empty head.

" Please no! I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a human!" I pleaded

"That's what they all say." Freddy laughed

He brought it down on me and I felt a crossbeam crushing my skull. Then I blacked out


	2. The discovery

Wow! 44 views in an hour! Thank you all so much. Here's another chapter.

Mike Schmidt's POV

I can't believe that those murderous robots got Fritz. He was a cool guy. I remember he helped me out while I was applying. I had coffee and pizza with him. We became good friends. When I heard his death on the phone last night, I told the police my friend had been killed by children's entertaining robots, they called me crazy. *ring* Who could that be? Maybe he survived! *click* *demonic garbling* Woah! That was weird. I checked the backstage camera. I wonder if Fritz is in one of those suits? Just as I processed that thought, Foxy ran through my door and attacked me. He dragged me into the parts and service room.

Freddy says "There's a dress code around here. We can't have any endoskeletons running around here out of costume! It would scare the customers!"

"Please" I cried. "I'm a human!"

At this point there were tears streaming down my face.

Then I heard a voice cry "Wait!"

Bonnie's POV

I know that me and my friends drag lots of endos out of the back, but I know this one couldn't be an endoskeleton.

"Wait!" I cried.

"Why?" Replies Freddy

"Endoskeletons don't cry, do they?"

"I suppose not" says Freddy

"The only thing that I know of that cries are the humans in the day." Adds Chica

"So this obliviously means that we have a human." I say.

"Aye' suppose ye be right, lad" Says Foxy in his pirate voice.

Mike Schmidt's POV

I can't believe being a crybaby saved my life.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear. Nice to meet you." says the bear

"Y-youre not going to stuff me?" I replied shakily

"Of course not. We only stuff endoskeletons!" Bonnie assures me.

"But-But all those endos you found were humans, too!"

So you mean we are murderers? " replies a frantic Chica

Freddy Fazbear's POV

I can't believe that we have been killing people. There's got to be a way to bring them back to life. I know! Golden Freddy can use his magic to let their spirits control the suits!

"We can have Golden Freddy let their spirits control the suits!" I announced. I called Goldie to come help. He appears and I explain the situation to him. He mutters some gibberish and the suits come to life. They don't notice certain yellow spring suit in the corner begin to twitch...

Phone Guy's POV

I felt funny and looked down. I noticed I have a furry belly and am like 7 feet tall. No. This can't be happening. Have I been... *gulp* stuffed? I noticed some other suits standing around and thought to myself that those must be all the other guards that got caught. But then I see a human that I recognize.

"Mike?" I ask

"Fritz?"

"Mikey you're alive!"

"They know that we're humans now!" He says ecstatically

Then I hear a booming British voice.

"Hello. My name is Freddy Fazbear. We are really sorry we stuffed you. Since I have control here we will make you into a band and Mr. Schmidt here will be our manager."

Jeremy Fitzgerald's POV

I have been stuck in this blasted suit since 1988 when that evil puppet got me.

"What happened to our old manager?" I ask.

"He was killed in a car accident yesterday." says Freddy

"Now will the guards please clean up your um... bodies before we open." announces a cheerful Chica.

Chica's POV

I can't believe that we killed people. At least we have some more animatronics to help out. When the guards came back in, I told them to put their name tags on.

Time Warp-Next day 6:30 AM

Mike Schmidt's POV

Today is going great. Costumers are coming in and some of the Fazguards were singing and others were serving costumers and cooking and doing everything imaginable. Because of this, I was able to fire all the employees. I see a yellow rabbit walk up to me. "Name's Vincent." It says

"Like the child murderer?" I asked

"Yup." It replies

"Why did you do that?" I question.

"I had a mental disorder. I'm better now. Here. I will tell you the story."

 _Fredbear's family diner, 1977_


	3. Chapter Murder at Fredbear's

**Author's note:Hello! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I should be on a daily schedule now. I am accepting OSs for guards! Please use this template:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Basic description:**

 **Death: (Animatronic responsible,etc)**

Vincent's POV

I pulled up in my purple car. I saw a child outside who had left without his parents. I always hated children. I walked up to her, pulled out my knife, did the deed, and sped away. I ditched my car next to a river and ran to my apartment. Next morning, I saw the news.

*Channel 17 news report*

Breaking news: A murder was committed outside of Fredbear's Family Diner late last night. The suspect has not been apprehended, but he has been described as driving a purple 1964 Chevy Malibu, licence plate GWRB3K. The victim, six-year old Sally Richards, was pronounced dead at the scene. A funeral service is planned for August 27.

Vincent's POV

I chuckled at this. I got away with murder.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987_

It was 10 years after I committed my first murder. I was working day shift here and one of the little brats threw a soda at me. Thats it. I ran to the back, found Golden Freddy, from Fredbears, and pulled it on.

"HEY KIDS" I yelled. "Do you want to play a game?"

The kids followed me to the parts and service room. I stabbed them one by one. 5 more kids dead. I walked out the back and didn't look back. That afternoon, I was told to work the night shift. I went in and monitored the cameras. I looked in the back room and saw that puppet thing stuffing the bodies in the animatronics. After that, the toys were trying to get me.

*End of flashback*

And that's when I killed the kids.

"The puppet did WHAT to the bodies?!" screamed a disgusted Freddy.

"I stuffed them." said a voice.

3rd person POV

"Puppet?" said Chica in a trembling voice.

"Yeah im alive! I was the one who told you that the guards were endoskeletons!

"You lied" Replied Freddy.

"I did. And now you are all going to die.

Jeremy Fitzgerald's POV.

There's the puppet that killed me.

"You will not beat me!" I screamed.

I smash the s*** out of that puppet.

Right before I brought the table down on his head, he whispered:

"I'll be back!'

Then it was over.

We were all safe. For now anyways.

Garbage truck driver's POV

I wonder why there are a bunch of decomposing bodies in the dumpster. Well, I've seen stranger here and I dont want to get involved with cops, so I brushed it off.

Mike Schmidt's POV

We heard an explosion coming from the guard's office….

Yay! A cliffhanger. Dont forget to submit those OCs!


	4. Embarasing Death story

Author's note: I have already received 2 OCs! The first, from BrunetteNerd will be used first. Each OC will be included in some way, most of them getting their own chapter. Thanks for the OCs and keep them coming :)

Hello, my name is Anna Fawnett and I am a 18 year old girl. I went down in history as the only dead guard that wasn't killed by the animatronics. This is my story.

Anna's POV

I was doing great! My last day and I was 15 minutes from getting out of this place for good.I noticed Foxy charging my door, so I shot out of my seat and slammed the button, but in doing so, I fell out of the seat and right under the door. The door smashed my ribcage and I was slowly bleeding out. 5 minutes later, I passed out from blood loss and the door opened because it ran out of power from being jammed on me. I don't remember anything else so I will let Bonnie tell the rest of the story.

Bonnie's POV

I saw what I thought was an endo stuck under the door. It wasn't screaming and trying to run, so I decided it must be broken. I called for Freddy help. Freddy decided that we should just put it in the suit and let the mechanic check in the morning.

*Time skip 8:00 AM, July 29 1985*

Freddy's POV

It was break time, so we decided to show the broken endo to the mechanic. Putting it in the suit only made it leak more red oil. We dragged it across the pizzeria to where the mechanic was. People screamed in horror and all we remember is some employees tackled us and then waking up in a room. We walked out and were greeted by someone who was named Balloon Boy. He told us we had been replaced and that we were not supposed to come out. Then we saw a familiar face: Marionette! We hadn't seen him since he told us that the people were endos and that we should stuff them. That was when we were new and he was going in storage from Fredbear's. Marionette explained that the endos were planning an attack and that we must attack them at all costs. He explained he had been repurposed. He introduced us to the toys and we went back to our storage room.

Anna's POV

And that's my story and the story of the toy animatronics.


	5. Not again

Author note:

This will conclude the first book in the Stuffed seires. The next book, called "Hello, Hello?" Will be out soon. Other books will be using the great OCs I have gotten.

Mike Schmidt's POV

A FazGuard walked up to me to report that her 3 children had gone missing. We went to the security room and reviewed the footage. What I saw I just couldn't believe. We saw Golden Freddy luring kids in the back, then a shreek, then science and the feed cut to static. I look behind me and see something unreal. It looks like Freddy, only ripped apart and with hundreds of teeth. It says "You failed them, Mike, you really did. Then it processes to bite my hand off. I wake up in a hospital bed. I see nurses running around. I get up and spot a calendar on the wall. I faint at the sight of the date

"June 22, 2014"

I wake up again and see doctors around me.

"Mr. Schmidt, are you alright?"

I reply yes.

"Well, you've been in a coma for 23 years..." Says the nurse

"Where's Freddy and Bonnie and Chica?" I ask

"Oh, you mean from Fazbear's?" She inquires

"I was the manager there"

"It's been closed since '94." She replies sympathetically

I get dismissed and walk there.

I spot the crumbling building and my car, a 1990 Toyota Tercel, a gift from my parents rotting away right where I left it 23 years ago. I walk up and unlock the door, and it falls off. The inside is trashed and the animatronics are nowhere to be found. I do see my own blood outside the office and the Golden Freddy suit there. I hear a "Mike?" and see one of the Fazguards there. She reports that all of the other Fazguards and been burned and some guy from "Fazbear's Fright" took them. We hop in my car to find this place, and to my disappointment nothing happens. A kind chap in a truck gives me a jump and the car runs. We go to the store to find any info. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a paper with the caption "It burns" on it. We go to find the remains of this place. We spot it, explain to the police, and dig around. Standing around we see Vincent (Springtrap)

"You survived?!"

"Yeppio" he chuckles. "But I'm not too sure about the band..."

We look over and see the ripped apart remains of the Fazband. They survived the fire, but not being left to rot for 23 years...

So I collect them, put them in the trunk and drive to my mom's house.

According to the staff at the hospital, she was killed in an accident in 2003, but her final wish was that the house was paid and left to me. She had a miad that upkept it. My dad apparently died of leukemia in 1998. It was hard losing both parents. They were still both pretty young. It also struck me I had lost 23 years of my life and was now 43 years old. We unloaded them and took them to my dad's old work shop and set to work. After they were fuly repaired except for foxy, who we had to take his suit off. 20 minutes later, Bonnie woke up and spotted Foxy's bare endoskeleton. He violently shoved it back in and I cringed at the sight.

"Mike?" He asked softly.

And that's it for this story. The next books will be coming out soon to continue this story.

"Hello,Hello?"- Prequel

" Dawn of a new era"- Sequel

Follow me for updates.

Thanks for reading!-alexreiter


End file.
